Before Bella
by thou-pen-name107
Summary: Before Bella it was you who held Edward heart. You who he loved as you loved him. Pairing: YouxEdward oneshot


**A/N: Ok so in one of my many Edward Fantasies I had the idea****of writing a fic were YOU dated Edward. The idea is that before Bella it was you that had Edward's heart, you that he loved. ****Yes, we all he and Bella are soul mates, but a girl can dream, right?**

**--**

You've never felt so in love before. You're 17 years old and have already found the guy of your dreams. You met by chance a year ago while strolling down Michigan Ave late at night. You tripped over some rowdy, intoxicated man stuck out leg. You flew forward as the man cackled and walk away. You got up and you knew stung, your eyes started slowly trickily tears out. Your new dress was torn (your mother would be so angry) and your knee bled furiously. You wrinkled you nose (you had always been disgusted by blood).

You heard a voice from behind you, "Are you all right ma'm?" You turn and your eyes meet a pair of the most amazing pair of green eyes. His hair is the most peculiar shade of reddish-brown, almost bronze, hair. He had a handsome face and look like the type of person who actually cared if you were all right.

You answer him using a quiet voice that sounded nothing like you, "I'll be fine, don't worry sir." You smiled at him timidly and with a voice that sounded far more like you, you added "And there's no need to call me ma'm."

He grinned in spite of himself and stuck out his hand, "Edward Masen."

You laughed and told him that handshakes weren't really your thing. The two of you became inseparable after that night. Edward was an amazing man and you loved him.

The two of you were at his parent eating dinner with both of your families. You grinned at him and told him that you loved him. He smiled at you and then he got down on one knee. He held out a box and you gasped as he opened it revealing a stunning ring. He then asked "Will you marry me?"

You felted tears in your eyes and said "Of course." You hugged him tightly and put the ring (which had a combination of diamonds and opals from his father's side of the family) on your finger.

--

It had been a month since Edward had proposed. You were already deep into the wedding plans. In fact today you were in Texas to pick up the wedding dress. It was a long way to travel but the dress was worth it. You were walking to meet your mother at the store when you were approached by a blonde man.

You gasped when you look at him. He was the most handsome person you had seen in your life. You let out another small gasp when you realized his eyes were a deep, almost sinister red. It minorly took away from his beauty, but beautiful he still was. He smiled-showing perfect white teeth-and called, "Maria!" His voice was magical too.

A small girl-who was every bit as beautiful as the man with the same crimson eyes also-appeared next to him amazingly fast. The boy said, "I have a good feeling about this one," he gestured to you. You furrowed your brow confused as he went on "You should do it. I kill them too much." I occurred to you that you should be panicking at his word, but you felt strangely calm.

The girl came closer and suddenly you were in a lot pain.

--

You had been with Jasper (the man) and Maria for three months. You had outlasted most other new-borns. You credited that to being able to place thought into other people/vampire heads. It was fairly peculiar but dead useful seeing as you had risen to third in command.

You still thought about Edward every day. The thought of him made human blood seem sick and horrible, but Maria thought you'd be weak if you starved yourself so you still drank it. You were still looking for an alternative though.

Jasper and you were actually becoming really friends. You had even told him about Edward. He was mostly business but you sensed there was something more to the blonde. If you weren't so in love with Edward still you probably have a huge crush on him.

You ran up to him before he left to get rid of some of the new-borns. "Jasper!" you cried.

He turned and looked at you, "Yes?" He was smiling.

"I'm leaving tonight. I've figured out an alternative for human blood and I want to be done killing vampires too. I want to live decently from now on." You explained, "Come with me?"

He looked at you for a good five minutes and finally said, "Sorry." You were about to use you "ability" on him but decided it was his decision. You kissed both his cheek and walked off tears in your eyes because for the second time you had lost a best friend.

--

You go straight to Chicago after you leave. I takes you a few days to get there. Your heart flutters at the prospect of seeing Edward again. You remember the last time you saw him before Maria changed you.

"_Edward, love," you call as your about to board the train. He turns from where he was starting to walk away. You run to him and kiss him as he lift you up and twirls you in his arms. _

"_I love you," you pant once the kiss breaks apart, "I'll miss you"_

_He grins his crooked smile and says, "You'll only be gone a week. But yeah I'll miss you too."_

"_And?" you pout crossing you arms over your chest and stomping your foot._

_He laughs and goes, "I love you too." You smile and kiss him one more time before you run to the train, waving at him while it descends on the tracks to Texas._

The memory brings a fresh set of tears to your eyes as you approach Madison Ave. (the place you and Edward met). You catch your reflection in the mirror and gasp. Your beautiful, just as pretty as Maria and Jasper, and you have the same strange red eyes as them. It's no wonder people are staring.

You realize you should have expected the red eyes. It was a result of the human blood which make you wonder what will happen after you've been drinking animal blood for long enough. You walk quickly to Edward's house. When you reach the Masen manor it looked deserted.

You knock on the door anyways. The Masen's maid, Anna, answers the door and shaken by your looks says quietly "Hello, Miss." You want to scream "It's me Anna, me" but something stop you and instead you politely say "Is Edward home?"

Anna looks startled and mumbles something a normal person wouldn't hear, but you weren't a normal person, you're a vampire so you hear when she say "I'm sorry Miss but Mr. Masen died two weeks ago." You don't believe it, you need proof. You run as fast as you can to the local cemetery. And there it is, right next to yours-which shocks you almost as much as his-in perfect white marble, it reads:

Edward Anthony Masen

1901-1918

You lose it. You curl yourself up in a ball and sob. Your shaking and it takes you a while to realize that you can't produce tears anymore. You go into another round of hysterics at this information. You aren't human and Edward isn't alive. You make a decision to make sure never to touch human blood ever again and destine someone to the same fate your Edward was stuck with.

--

It's fifty-five years later and you find yourself at college for the 4th time with humans (faking to be one of them) to further your education. Your eyes had long changed from the sinister crimson to a mystifying gold as you had stuck to your diet of animal blood. You found yourself addicted to using your "ability" and always got your way because of it.

You are at a local shop when you see him. You're completely shocked and tell yourself it couldn't be him. The real Jasper Whilcock was in Texas not northern Canada. You mutter "Jasper," knowing that if it was really him he'd hear.

He looks up and then his eyes meet yours and your shocked to see that they're the same strange shade of gold as yours. He walks up to you and smiles, "It good to see you."

"L-L-Likewise," you stuttered. You're shocked and you add "Your, Your eyes?"

Jasper grins at you, "Yours too." He laughs-you had forgotten how nice his laugh was-and elopes you into a big hug. He then ask you what you had been up to in the past fifty-some years. You two then spend the next hour catching on event of the past half-of-a-century.

"And I've been living with them ever since," Jasper finishes his story. You sigh with a small smile on your face and he looks at you curiously.

"Your just so lucky to have found this Alice. I haven't been in love since I was human," you explain. He chuckles lightly and shakes his head.

Its quiet for a moment and Jasper finally says, "Whatever happened to that guy anyway, your fiancé Edward?" Your flattered that he remembered, but it forced your thoughts to go to Edward which you tried to avoid.

"He died," you say with a shrug, "In 1918. Two weeks before I came back. The flu epidemic hit Chicago and in result my perfect, green eyed, bronze haired, gentlemen of a fiancé: Edward Anthony Masen died." Your voice cracked at the end and when you looked up at Jasper he had the strangest expression on his face.

"So," you started trying to change the subject, "Do I get to meet the Cullen clan?" He looked as if he was going to say no, but his face changed once you detected this thanks to you strange talent. You no longer felt moral objection to manipulating people's thoughts.

"Sure," he says grabbing you hand and leading you to a deep blue Audi 80. You smiled at nice car and got in the passenger side. The two of you ride in silence until he pulls up to a large house in the outskirts of Toronto. You hesitate to get and Jasper give you an encouraging smile.

You walk up to the house behind Jasper. He opens the door and the two of you are instantly greeted by one of the most handsome blonde vampire you had seen in your course of immortality. He smiles at you and introduces himself as Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You introduce yourself encourage by his warmness.

Following meeting Carlisle you are soon introduced to Esme-Carlisle's wife, Rosalie-who might be the most beautiful thing you had ever seen, and Alice-a small and sweet girl who was Jasper mate.

"Where are Emmett and Edward?" Jasper said. Your head shot up at the mention of the name of your ex-fiancé.

Alice shrugged and said "Hunting." Everyone else nodded and started to ask you all sorts of stuff.

"So how do you and Jasper know each other?" Rosalie, the beautiful blonde, asked.

You're sure if you could you would blush at that moment, wondering if Jasper new "family" knew about his past , and said quietly, "We met down in Texas." The Cullen exchanged knowing look and you looked at your shoes.

"So when where you change?" ask Esme.

"Um, 1918. I was down in Texas picking up my wedding dress when I ran into Jasper and Maria," you say.

"Married!" Alice squealed, "What was his name? How did you to meet? What happened to him? Have you seen him since you transformation?"

You laugh quietly, "Um, His name was Edward Masen. We met walking down Madison Ave. in Chicago. Once I got away from Maria I went back to Chicago to see how he was, but when I got there I found out he had died from the flu epidemic in 1918." Your voice cracked at the end. You looked up and everyone was silent and gazing intently at each other as if having a non-verbal conversation.

The silence was abruptly ended when a booming voice called, "We're back." A huge man with dark hair entered your sight line-this had to be Emmet from the description Jasper gave you earlier. Shortly after him was another man, this one was a bit lankier and he had that same strange bronze hair that your Edward had-that meant he was obviously Edward. You gasp in realization.

Edward turns at you and smiles and suddenly your just a girl, a seventeen year girl-human nevertheless-without all the troubles you've faced because you remember what it's like to be completely and one hundred percent inlove with Edward Anthony Masen. Cullen.

Fin.


End file.
